Little Box Of Horrors
Little Box of Horrors is the 13th episode of the Series Episode Guide *Atlanta and Archie are clean the weapons storage room for Ares , when Archie diecovers a Golden Jar and out of curiosity open the jar . moment later Archie wakes up with a small girl leaning over him She tell him she is Hope . *At Hera;s avairy Hera explians The Story of Pandora , Hera explains how Pandora got the box from the Gods but was told never to open it *Hope then says that the Seeper, a very deadly disease, was trapped to.However Hope does not where it went . they heroes must find it . *. Hera tells them to go see Dionysus , Who tell that he needs a sample of the "beast They find it cornered in an alley, but it's not what they expected. The Seepr turns out to be a huge mass of tentacles with sharp teeth . *when Atlanta manages to snip off one of the Seeper's tentacles, it's venom shoots out and hits her in the arm. She screams and faints . Upon entering Chrion's study, Atlanta strats to giggle and sing "Pop Goes the Weasel" Hope then explains that there are six stages to the Seeper disease, *While Archie and Hope stay with Atlanta, the others use Odie's nanobots to stop the Seeper, who is now heading to the city's water supply. That method fails, and Odie gets infected. *Archie bends down and kisses Atlanta. Chiron and Dionysus pull him away, telling him that he could catch the disease. Archie tells them that he feels fine. They then come to realize that Archie is immune to all sickness, just like his ancestor, Achilles *Archie and Hope arrive to find Herry fighting the Seepr.Archie charges at the disease with a disaterous first attempt. He breaks down, complaining that he can't do it. Hope then rises up into the air and fgoes inside of Archie *After an epic battle, the Seepr is finally defeated. The others cheer for Archie. He smiles, and Hope rises out of his body. The tiny girl then flys up into the world *The team goes back to the school, where Atlanta has been cured, but not before the fifth stage, which Chiron tells them was, a "doozy Character Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus *Hera *Hephaestus *Dionysus Immortals *Chiron *Hope Mortals *Pandora Monsters Episode Stills Little Box of Horrors 1.jpg Little Box of Horrors 2.jpg Little Box of Horrors 3.jpg Little Box of Horrors 4.jpg Little Box of Horrors 5.jpg Little Box of Horrors 6.jpg Little Box of Horrors 7.jpg Little Box of Horrors 8.jpg Little Box of Horrors 9.jpg Little Box of Horrors 10.jpg Little Box of Horrors 11.jpg Little Box of Horrors 12.jpg Little Box of Horrors 13.jpg Little Box of Horrors 14.jpg Little Box of Horrors 15.jpg Little Box of Horrors 16.jpg Little Box of Horrors 17.jpg Little Box of Horrors 18.jpg Little Box of Horrors 19.jpg Little Box of Horrors 20.jpg Little Box of Horrors 21.jpg Little Box of Horrors 22.jpg Little Box of Horrors 23.jpg Little Box of Horrors 24.jpg Little Box of Horrors 25.jpg Little Box of Horrors 26.jpg Little Box of Horrors 27.jpg Little Box of Horrors 28.jpg Little Box of Horrors 29.jpg Little Box of Horrors 30.jpg Category:Episode